Computing devices generally include a wide variety of different electronic logic circuits with clocked storage cells throughout the logic circuit. Very-large-scale-integration clocked storage cells include flip-flops and latches. A flip-flop is a circuit that is programmable to one of two states and is used to store state information of the logic circuit. A flip-flop is configured to store a state associated with upstream logic. The flip-flop receives an input from upstream logic and provides the state to downstream logic. The output of the flip-flop is dependent on the input received from the upstream logic and the current state of the flip-flop. The flip-flop may also receive a clock signal that controls the timing of flip-flop state changes to provide synchronization with upstream and downstream logic devices. Many storage cells of logic circuits, including flip-flops and latches, lose their state when powered down resulting in an undetermined state when powered back on. Since logic paths may be many clock cycles deep, clearing out the random state, or configuring the circuit for a specific operational state, requires time, design complexity, and power.